


Tartarus

by bonesmctightass



Series: Tantalize [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Begging, Bottom Spock, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Spock loves being dominated, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Vulcan Biology, top Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard exploits his newly formed telepathic bond with Spock.<br/>Sequel to Tantalus</p><p>UPDATED 9/9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tartarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/gifts).



**Tartarus**

_That’s it, bend over just a little more. Right there, just like that. That’s perfect._

A Vulcan mind-link has so many upsides. In fact, Leonard really can’t think of a single bad thing about it. Except perhaps that one time when they had a shared headache. Or when he gets a song stuck in his head, which invariably leads to Spock bouncing the lyrics back to him and it becomes an endless loop of classical music for days on end. Digressions aside, Leonard can be in Spock’s head. He can hear every thought, know exactly what his bondmate is doing, and feel what he feels. Anywhere, everywhere, _all the time_. It is truly a beautiful thing.

The best part of their bondage is their newfound ability to communicate telepathically. Leonard can make Spock do anything he wants anytime he wants without ever needing to utter a single word. Like right now, for example. Right now, he’s making Spock bend himself over his station for the simple pleasure of getting a nice eyeful of that stunningly flawless ass. Leonard is busily chatting up Jim about some capricious topic and _fuck_ does he have the perfect view from beside the captain’s chair.  

 _Now if I could just get those pants out of the way._   

Spock looks over his shoulder at the doctor and shoots him a glare that could strike a lesser man dead. _You are incorrigible._ Unfortunately, Spock has become rather rebellious as of late. He promptly straightens to his full height and stands rigidly at his viewfinder. _I will not engage in such activities with you while on duty. And certainly not while we are on the bridge. What I have already done suggests a serious lapse in judgement and I will not allow this to continue._

Leonard inwardly frowns, faltering in his conversation with Jim as he considers his next move. He needs to put a stop to this bad behavior before he loses control. What he wants is complete obedience, and he is going to get it come hell or high water.

 _You seem to think you’re in a position to give orders._ Strong muscles tense as the anger mounts inside of him. This discretion will not go unpunished. _I think you need to be reminded just who is in charge, darlin’. You’re mine, inside and out. I can do as I damn well please. If I want to come over there, throw you up against the railing and kiss you stupid, I’m sure as hell gonna do it._

He’s watching Spock from his periphery now, mostly turned away from the man who simultaneously makes his blood boil and gives him a raging erection. Predictably, Spock doesn’t dignify him with a response. Leonard doesn’t miss the way he stiffens, plants a hand atop the console in front of him. Jim is still blathering on but he’s hardly paying attention anymore.  

_And if you think I care who watches. Well, you’re dead wrong, sweetheart. I’d parade you up and down the ship naked if I could. Give everyone a nice long look at your body, let ‘em get a good eyeful of the marks I leave on you, show ‘em who you belong to._

Apparently Spock didn’t hate the attention as much as he let on. Leonard could feel his mate’s pulse quicken. The beginnings of arousal that wasn’t his own are seeping into his mind. It mingles with his rising torrid excitement, swirls together in the blackness behind his eyes like tendrils of smoke.

Leonard is just getting started.

 _But I’m much too nice for that._ A gentle wave of soft relief pushes at his awareness, soothing the fear that invaded him in white hot prickles. _No, I think instead I’ll wait for your scheduled break and have you suck my cock. Then when I’m good and ready I’ll blow my load on your chest and dress you right back up in those science blues. Send you back up to the bridge, let everyone smell me on you._ Leonard’s ears perk to the familiar sound of Spock’s breath catching in his throat. He almost misses it under the sounds of mechanical feedback and idle chatter of the helmsmen.  

_Now I wonder. You think the others would want to have a go at you, dirty you up like I did? It’d be awfully tempting, you walking around with the scent of come on your skin. You know, contrary to popular belief, I’m real good at sharing. I think I’d like to pass you around. Hell, I’d get me a front row seat to that show. No touching, of course, I’m not that generous. But wouldn’t that be a treat for you? You could get more cock than you could handle._

What began as a subtle water-color bleeding of emotion was rapidly transforming into a raging inferno of blistering lust threatening to eat Leonard alive. He glances over again just in time to see Spock hunch over his post, clearly struggling for control. The pads of his fingers are scrabbling uselessly at the smooth metal of the console. Leonard smirks, admiring his handiwork.

_But you’d still have room for my cock, right? Of course you would. You always do, don’t you. My perfect little whore. When everyone’s had their fill of you I’d step in to show them how it’s done. No one knows how to please you like I do. I know exactly how to make you scream and moan and beg for more. Oh, you beg so pretty. By then you’d probably be touch-starved, wouldn’t you? I wouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on you. You’d beg for my cock and oh, I’d give it to you. Bury it right in that tight, greedy little hole of yours. All the way to the hilt. Give it to you nice and hard just the way you like it. And the crew would be watching you writhe in pleasure, loving every second of it. They’d get to see how well your ass takes my cock._

Leonard feels the orgasm before he can see it happen. An unrestrained tsunami of mind-numbing pleasure crashes into his consciousness. It floods in fast and he drowns in it, almost loses it himself. When he manages to catch another glimpse of Spock he’s shaking with the effort it takes to remain still and calm. His ears are burning with a combination of shame and lust.

“Anyway, Jim, that’s not why I came up here. Gotta steal Spock for a bit. Monthly physicals are upon us. I mean, unless you’d rather take his place. Been more than a month since I’ve gotten you in my sickbay for a check-up.” He is promptly cut off by Jim’s protests and he practically shoves a disheveled Spock in his direction.

“By all means, Bones. Take him. We’ll manage just fine without him for a while. Surely we won’t get ourselves into some kind of galactic crisis in the next hour.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Leonard drawls dryly as he presses a hand to the small of Spock’s back and ushers him towards the lift.

* * *

 

“You broke a rule, Spock.”

In the safety of a quiet sickbay office, Leonard was free to act on any lewd fantasy he wanted. Their little monkeyshines on the bridge lead to a perfect opportunity to whip Spock back into shape. He didn’t take kindly to rebellion and soon he’d be breaking down his mate to the point of begging for forgiveness.

“Tell me the rule.” Spock is standing with his arms clasped over his front to hide the wetness there while Leonard sits in a chair behind his desk.

After what seems like an eternity, Spock appears to think better of his little vow of silence. “Do not orgasm without permission.” It did Leonard’s heart good to see his pet squirming with discomfort under the calculating harsh stare of his master.

“Very good.” He pauses and clears a space on the surface of the furniture. “Get up on the desk. I want you sitting on your heels and spread your legs nice and wide for me.” Spock hesitates for only a moment before easing himself up and shifting his body into the desired position. Once he is sure Leonard will be pleased, he sets his hands on his knees and waits quietly for further instructions. The doctor rises from his perch and digs a short length of rope out of the top drawer.

Without having to be asked, Spock moves his hands behind his back and waits patiently. “Good boy,” Leonard praises and pats his head affectionately. He secures the pair of thin wrists tightly and efficiently. Spock does not test his bonds. Leonard returns to his chair and slides closer to the offering on his desk.

“My poor, sweet little Vulcan. That must be very uncomfortable.” Adroit fingers make quick work of the button and zipper on Spock’s slacks. He peels the fabric away, shimmies it down muscled thighs as Spock rears up to aid in his endeavor. Leonard can’t help but lick his lips at the sight of the come slicked cock. “Would you like me to clean that up for you?”

Spock half nods, burning hotly with a potent mix of humiliation and arousal. He knows it won’t be that easy.

Leonard proves him right. He hardens his gaze and clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Ask me.”

Thinking it best not to screw up his second chance, Spock swallows thickly and sets his jaw in determination. “Please clean me up, Leonard.”  

No one in their right mind could resist such a plea. “It’ll be my pleasure, darlin’.” Leonard leans forward and swallows that cock whole. He pulls it deep into his throat, willing his muscles to relax as he goes. The thick organ swells in his mouth, makes his lips stretch uncomfortably to accommodate its girth. He absolutely _craves_ that burn in his throat.

 _So delicious. You have no idea how good you taste, darlin’._ Spock twitches above him, fights the urge to close his legs around Leonard’s head and hold him there. The moist heat of his mouth consumes him, ignites a fire in his belly that only Leonard can quell. It licks at his insides and burns brighter with every swipe of that talented tongue.

The way Leonard works his cock could put a porn star to shame. He laves attention to the thick shaft with his tongue, knows just where to rub and lick. When he retreats he does so agonizingly slow, teasing his teeth along the expanse of sensitive flesh. Spock jerks violently and sucks in a harsh breath. _I know you like when I do that. You make a fuss but the truth is you like it when I dish out a little pain with your pleasure, don’t you?_  He sucks firmly on the flared head and works his tongue into the small opening there, trying to get a taste of that viscid salty-sweet liquid pleasure he loves so much. Spock lets out an honest-to-god moan and Leonard catalogues the sound, files it away in his brain next to all the other sweet gasps and cries of approval.

Sucking cock is so much more _fun_ with the added bonus of telepathic communication. _That’s it. Such a good boy. You moan so pretty for me. You like shoving your cock down my tight throat? Well I’ll tell you something. I love sucking it._ Leonard works his mouth over the pulsing shaft in a leisurely rhythm. He know it’s not quick enough for Spock’s liking, but he’s quite pleased with the way things are going. _I could do this all day. But you won’t last much longer, will you? I know all your weaknesses._ When Leonard leans back again he presses a lingering kiss to the head of Spock’s cock and exhales a long, hot breath over slippery flesh. He watches with delight as goosebumps break out over the Vulcan’s skin.

Spock has long since squeezed his eyes shut, having lost the battle against his heavy eyelids. His head is tilted back, lips parted to let short quick pants escape his lungs unrestrained. Long fingers are rubbing at the rough material binding his wrists but the thought to break out of them doesn’t even cross his mind. It’s too tight, digs into his delicate flesh and he _loves_ it. His unfiltered stream of consciousness bleeds into Leonard’s mind in an incoherent flow of jumbled words. Pale cheeks are flushed a vivid green and he’s _drooling_. Leonard has never seen Spock look so utterly _wrecked_.

“Are you gonna come, sweetheart?” Leonard breathes the words against his throbbing shaft. He wraps his fingers around it in a loose grip and drags from root to tip. “I know you want to. Once isn’t enough for you anymore, is it? No, I know it isn’t. You need to have a cock up your ass to really feel satisfied, isn’t that right? Or my nice warm mouth wrapped around you.” Spock is fucking _gone_. He can’t form enough words to string together a proper sentence. Instead he just nods vigorously, blindly obedient. He is exactly where Leonard wants him.

“I need you to listen to me, darlin’. This is very important.” Leonard returns his mouth to the head of that gorgeous cock and tries to suck the orgasm right out of him. His fingers are working the shaft with the kind of rough pressure he knows Spock likes. It’s all the poor man can take. Every muscle in Spock’s body is pulled taught. The pool of heat gathering at the base of his spine signals his immanent release.

**_Don’t you dare come._ **

As soon as the order is given Leonard pulls away and settles back in his chair. Spock chokes on a sob and shakes with the effort it takes to reign in his release. Tears are settling in the corners of his eyes and he’s breathing raggedly as he tries to fill his lungs with air.

_Leonard Leonard Leonard Leonard Leonard Leonard Leonard._

The mantra burrows into his mind and attacks him in a relentless onslaught of helpless pleas. Leonard does not relent.

“Oh, my precious little hobgoblin. I hate to do this but you broke a rule. Did you think I could let that go unpunished?” The expression on Leonard’s face looks sympathetic, but Spock knows better. “Besides, this has been a long time coming. You’ve had a mean rebellious streak going. Hopefully this’ll teach you some manners.” He puts his feet up on the desk beside his shuddering mate and makes himself comfortable. “Now you’re going to sit there and suffer and you’ll come when I’m damn well ready, you got that?” By this time, Spock was regretting every decision he’s ever made in the last ten days.

After about ten seconds, Spock is seriously considering canting his hips to rub his cock against the sole of Leonard’s boots. But he knows better than that. If he tries to seek release on his own he’ll be stuck in this predicament for even longer. He watches with a pained expression as Leonard works on his PADD and goes completely ignored.

Three minutes pass. Then five. The next time Spock looks at the chronometer on the wall, he calculates that ten minutes and forty seven seconds have gone by. He’s squirming and shifting uncomfortably, trying to make the dull throbbing subside. His Vulcan disciplines could have never prepared him for this. He finds himself idly wondering if this is what dying feels like. Leonard continues to work on his medical reports without uttering a word. The ache in his balls is more than he can take.

“Hurts.” If the office hadn’t been quiet enough to hear a pin drop, Leonard wouldn’t have even heard the word.

“What’s that, darlin’?” He coos affectionately, setting the PADD down on a corner of the desk.

“It hurts, Leonard. Have mercy on me.” Spock begs and the tears are rolling down his cheeks now. “I will behave from now on. I give you my word. Please, Leonard. Let me come, please. I am sorry for not listening. I want to please you. Let me have your cock, please. I want it so much I think I might burst.”

The doctor smiles sweetly and climbs to his feet. His heart swells with pride and adoration when Spock finally gives in. He leans over the desk and kisses those tears away. “Sshh, it’s all right now. I’m gonna take good care of you. You did so well. Such a good job.” Leonard moves around to take his place behind Spock and helps ease his shaking legs to the floor. “You are such a good boy. I’m so proud of you.” Spock preens at the praise and settles his torso atop the sturdy furniture. He keeps his hands clasped behind his back even as Leonard removes the rope.

Leonard works his slacks off his hips and reaches around to squeeze the base of his mate’s cock to keep him from coming too quickly. Spock whimpers but doesn’t complain. “Now sweetheart you know I want to give you what you want, but what I won’t do is hurt you. I’m sure you’ve gotten yourself good and wet already. Now I want you to stretch that cute hole nice and wide for me.”

Spock nods submissively and reaches a hand back to graze the swell of his own ass. He finds the small pucker of flesh and sucks in a breath as he sinks a finger into himself. The tight heat enveloping his sensitive digits has him inwardly thanking Leonard for keeping a grip on his cock. He works the finger in and out of himself, coaxing the muscles to relax and accept the intrusion. It isn’t more than a few seconds before a second finger joins in. Leonard licks his lips approvingly as he watches the erotic display. “You’re doing so well, Spock. So well. I wish you could see how beautiful you look. I could come just from watching you.” And he could if he wasn’t so disciplined. Such high praise has Spock’s head swimming.

The two fingers make quick work of the tight passage. Just as he is about to withdraw his hand, he feels a calloused digit slither in beside his own. As it sinks insides, a rivulet of self-lubricating fluid wells up and escapes the opening. Spock cries out in pleasure and jerks his hips back into the intrusion. The burn in his muscles only turns him on more and he’s drunk on the pleasure of it. “Leonard, please. I need you right now. Please let me have it.”

He feels the finger withdraw and takes that as permission to remove his own. Spock grips the edge of the desk and waits with burning anticipation. Leonard does not disappoint. He is being filled with something much larger, much thicker, much hotter than a few fingers. Spock nearly sobs with relief as he gets the pleasure he’s been actively denied. He pushes all of his thoughts into his bondmate’s mind, everything he can’t vocalize. _Harder, Leonard, please. Oh yes, so good, right there. Feels so good, so perfect. Ah, right there, yes yes, harder._

The inner monologue being frantically whispered into his head has Leonard racing towards completion. He’d never thought in his life he’d hear a Vulcan speak so filthily and it’s everything he’s ever wanted. Leonard removes his hand from Spock’s leaking cock and grips his hips tightly. He drapes himself over his mate’s back and says lowly in his ear, “I want you to come for me, darlin’. Good and hard, right now. Come for me.”

Spock doesn’t need to be told twice. He shouts his release, digging his blunt nails into the surface of the desk and spills his seed onto the floor. He squeezes his muscles, clenching the cock buried inside of him in a vice grip, trying to pull the orgasm out of Leonard. When a series of grunts and unintelligible curses assaults his senses, Spock knows he’s succeeded. A second later he’s being filled to the brim with wet heat. He tenses again, milking that cock for all it’s worth.

The two men collapse into the desk and slide onto the floor. Leonard rolls them over and rearranges Spock’s head onto his chest. He rakes his fingers gently through tousled bangs and presses kisses to his lover’s shoulder while he races to catch his breath. They fall into a comfortable silence, saying everything they need to say in the way they touch and kiss each other. For an indiscernible stretch of time they are simply content to lie on the cold hard sickbay floor.

“Leonard… I am in dire need of a shower. If it suits you, I would very much like to pay a visit to your quarters.” A soft groan signals Leonard’s disapproval of the whole getting up and walking idea. Despite his lack of motivation, he supposes it is in Spock’s best interest to return him to the bridge in a timely fashion.

“All right, all right.” Begrudgingly he hauls himself up and sets about redressing his disheveled Vulcan sweetheart. As they exit the sickbay, Leonard reaches over and presses his pointer and middle fingers to Spock’s. "How was it this time?" He knows he doesn't need to ask but he can't help himself. 

Spock smiles knowingly and arches a brow. "I believe you already know that I thoroughly enjoyed it. You have become quite the accomplished dominant."

"Oh, darlin'. You flatter me so." He slides his hand down and laces their fingers together. "You, uh. You know I wouldn't really share you, right?" With the pad of his thumb he rubs circles into the back of Spock's hand.

"Yes, Leonard." He swears he heard a chuckle.

"Don't suppose you're gonna start behavin' yourself any time soon." Leonard catches the way Spock's eyes glint with amusement and he already knows the answer. 

_I love you. Don’t ever forget it._

Spock gently squeezes the hand in his. 

 _And I, you._   

      

 


End file.
